Returning Home
by xoemma13
Summary: Set after Mockingjay but before the Epilogue! How Katniss and Peeta grow back together despite everything that's happened and is happening! This story alternates between Katnisses and Petta's Persepectives throughout the Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I do not own the hunger games series at all and all these ideas are my own! Sorry this chapter is quite short, but let me know if you like it by REVIEWING and i'll write more, but if you don't review i will not be motivated to write more so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanks :)

* * *

><p>I sit in the inside my room, gazing out of my bedroom window. Snowflakes are falling, making it almost hard to see anything outside at all. But I don't mind. I like watching the snow fall, its peaceful. It reminds me of when I was younger and I would run outside with my Father as soon as we saw the snow began to fall. We would stick our tongues out, attempting to catch one of the flakes. In only a short few moments we would have to return inside because we would get so cold.<p>

Now, it is different. It has been snowing for about an hour, and I haven't moved from the chair in my room. There is no one in my house to run outside with me, if I wanted to even do that now. I don't even know if there is even anyone in District 12 besides Haymitch. I'm sure there are though, there has to be. I thought I wouldn't mind being back in District 12, but after about a week I realized its hard living here with out the people who mean the most to me. My mother is away working at a hospital in another district. I think of calling her but fear it may make me miss her and Prim even more. Prim. Being in District 12 would be hard whether or not my mother was here, but having Buttercup with me seemed to make it a little better.

My mind always seems to wander to the one person I might miss the most. Peeta. As much as I don't want to admit it, I need Peeta. I really had no idea where he was at this exact moment. He could very well be in the Capitol still getting treatment, or maybe even in another district starting his own life with new friends and memories. But, I haven't even read my mail or bothered to pick up the phone, so even if Peeta had tried to reach me I wouldn't have known.

I am just about to get up from my chair to move to my bed, where I surely will have many nightmares as I do every night, but I see headlights slowly approaching the Victors Village. It catches my attention because neither Haymitch nor myself own a car, or even know how to drive. Who would even be coming to the Victors Village anyway?

Then I realize. Peeta must be coming home. The car stops in front of the house directly across from mine, just as the snow gets lighter. I can barely make out a blonde haired boy get out of the car. It takes all of my will power not to run over there and scream his name. Instead I continue to sit in my chair and watch as he turns on some of the lights in his home.

It's really nice to be able to see some lights coming from another house besides my own. I decide that I should go to bed before I run over to his house and make a fool of myself. I don't know if he will have a flash back if I go near him. Does he still love me? Would we ever be able to be friends again? I wonder as I drift into a heavy sleep, somewhat calmer than all the other nights since I've been home knowing that I have someone I know, other than Haymitch, in district 12.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: i<strong> hope you guys liked that! please let me know what you think! **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! So here is a Longer chapter than the last! So i hope you like it! **

**I really like where im going to take this story so stay tuned for more! :) And as alwasy REVIEw!**

**Also, i decided to switch off the point of view :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV: <strong>

The trip home from the Capitol took longer than I had expected because of the snow. I had to spend more time on the train only making more nervous to come home to District 12. I have not seen anyone besides doctors and nurses for the past month. They gave me knew medicine for my flashbacks and I was cleared to go home after some therapy sessions. A lot of my memories were still unclear though, but the doctors said going home might help with that.

The taxi dropped me off at my house in the Victors Village very late at night. I would have liked to go to see Haymitch but it was very late and I should probably get settled in. I even would have maybe liked to see Katniss, but I don't really know if we are even friends right now.

My house is cold and dark, because no one has lived in it for months. I turn on some lights and put my bags down. After getting a cup of hot tea, I wander over to the window in the front of my house. The snow is so peaceful. It seems like every house in District 12 is dark except mine. My eyes catch a glimpse of Katnisses house. Its dark, like all of the others. _Is she even home? _ She has to be. Where else would she go.

I really hope she is in the District because I have so many questions to ask her. I need to know what really happened between us and why I feel like watching our games over and over won't give me the truth.

After getting settled for about an hour I sit on the couch in my family room. In a short few moments I'm already feeling my eyelids get heavy and drift into a sleep.

**KATNISS POV: **

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I would really rather lie in my bead for longer but I know I should probably answer the door. I throw on a t-shirt and some pants and hurry downstairs. By the time I'm down I see Greasy Sae opening the door. She comes to bring me meals most days, which is nice because without her I may have starved the first couple weeks that I was back.

_Why would she be knocking on the door?_ I think to myself. She rarely ever knocks before coming into my house. Usually she leaves some food on the counter with a note if I'm asleep of not at home.

Then I realize she did not knock on the door, but the person coming in behind her must have. Peeta. _Why is he at my house? I'm not ready to see him! _ I fight every urge in my body to run back upstairs and hide under my covers.

"Hi." I say shyly because I am completely shocked by who is standing in my house. _What are you doing Katniss? YOU are NOT shy! _ Well at least I know he wont have a flashback when he sees me because I can see into is blue eyes just as I were able to before the high-jacking.

"Hi, Katniss" He responds. Then we just stare at each other at a loss for words. I knew it would be awkward when we first saw each other but this, this, isn't us.

"Oh come on you two! I know you have so much to catch up on! I left two bowls of stew on the table! Now go eat!" Greasy Sae says as she leaves. I can't even bring myself to thank her. I do not know even what to do now. Peeta is in my house. _Is it my Peeta again? Well certainly not mutt Peeta, but most likely not MY Peeta. _

"Um, Well, Would you like anything to drink?" I say before sitting down. I can't even look him in the eye. _Why is it even this awkward?_ When friends reunite its usually happy, not that I'm not happy to see him.

"No, Katniss. But thank you."

The only noise you could hear for the next, what felt like an hour, but I assume was only 5 minutes, was our spoons clanking against our bowls.

"So when did you come back Peeta?" I ask to break the silence, even though I already knew the answer.

"Late last night. I finally was cleared to come back here after I finished my therapy in the Capitol." So he was in the capitol? Not some other district?

**PEETA POV**

Katniss looked so beautiful today, even eating her stew. I can't believe I was finally back in her company. After so long waiting to be here, its nice to finally see her face. I know I had so much to tell her as she probably had so much to tell me, but I really don't want to dive into that stuff right now.

"You know it would have been nice for you to return one of my phone calls?" I tell her.

"Peeta, I haven't returned anyone's calls or letters! I haven't even talked to my mom since I've been back!" She fights back. I wasn't trying to be harsh with that comment, but she must have taken it that way. I decided to just keep on eating my soup instead of responding. After we were done, I helped Katniss bring the dishes over to the sink.

"Katniss, I don't have flashbacks anymore." I blurt out before I can even think. _Why did you just do that Peeta? _ "Is that why you're being so quiet? Katniss, I'm so sorry for everything the Capitol made me do to you. You know I would never hurt you." I add on to my sudden comment.

"So you're back to the real Peeta? The one that I last saw in the Quell?" She asked still a little timid.

"Yes! The doctors in the Capitol found a way to take out the tracker jacker venom from me! I'm back!" I say almost embracing her. Then I remember that she really isn't too comfortable around me anymore. I guess I was just too excited.

**KATNISS POV:**

"Well, I'm really happy for you." I tried to say without expressing any emotion. I could tell he was disappointed, but I can't let him know what I'm really thinking. I wanted to jump in his arms at scream because MY Peeta is back. I wanted to even kiss him. _Is that weird? After all this time, am I realizing that I actually might like Peeta in a more-than-a-friend way? _Well, whatever I am thinking, I can't let Peeta know.

"Thank you Katniss, But I better go. It's late and I still am not really settled in." He turns to leave right after he is finished.

Well, that had been an extremely surprising night. I can't believe Peeta is back! I turned back to finish the dishes when I realized that Peeta's coat. I ran through my front door clutching the coat in my hand.

"Peeta!" I yelled from my front porch. He was half way between my house and his when he stopped to turn around, I ran to meet him. "You" I panted. "Left your coat in my house."

"Thanks Katniss." There it was. That feeling again I got before tonight, I wanted to kiss him so badly. _Katniss! Snap out of it!_ I thought. And as soon as I did snap out of it my face was only a few inches from Peeta's. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I realized I HAD to leave.

"Well, I better go." I said and turn to go back into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that! :) PLease review! and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
